


The Way Is In The Heart

by clashofqueens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making her way out of a zombie-filled London, there's one man in particular that Dacey can't wait to see again. Modern AU with mentions of zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Is In The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for TTW RP Kink Meme ages ago. Very bad written accents but awesome porn?

It takes months and more than a dozen close calls with death, but somehow she’s finally feeling that familiar slap of seawater on her face, salt crystallizing in her hair as the water droplets dry. It feels like so much like home and Dacey wants to cry as Lewis grows larger. Everything she’s seen, everything she’d been forced to do since the first time she saw a walker has been to get here, to get back to her family and to Bartie. It’s not long before they hear a shout over the water, and the short and stout figure that can only be Mam jumping around like a lunatic.

Clamoring off the boat the instant she feels it bump against the shallow bottom, she wades out of the water to run into her mother’s arms, nearly toppling over as Lyra slams into them a moment later. The salt of their tears mixes with the fine layer left by the sea, and Dacey just clings tighter. He’s not there on the beach, and Dacey feels fear rush over her, but Mam’s quick to assure her that he’s just back at the farm, holding down the fort so to speak while Mam’s meeting her, and it’s so like him. Of course he’d wait to see her so that her Mam could, her poor Mam who’d been worried sick for her and Lyra for days and Dacey’s heart aches in a way she didn’t think it still could. She’s changed so much since that last sunny morning in her flat, she’s seen and done things Dacey didn’t know she was capable of and all she wants is for Bartie to love the girl she is now as much as the girl he left in London.

They walk back to the farm, mostly because on this, an island, gas is even rarer than on the mainland, and it’s wasteful to spend it driving about. Her jeans chafe at her legs, caked in drying mud and salt, and she struggles to find a stride that doesn’t irritate her skin so badly. The island seems untouched by the damage and wreckage that plagued the mainland and Dacey finds it as unnerving as it is comforting. So used to burning cars and broken buildings, seeing something whole and healthy isn’t normal to them anymore.

Coming up to the farmhouse, she can hear people moving about and talking, and it strikes her then just how alone they’ve been. Just her and Jorah and Lyra with the odd addition of Lynesse and Baelor. Just four other people have been her constant companions for months and now there are at least four times that just milling about outside the farm house. “Market day,” Maege explains, “we’ve tried to maintain something resembling life before we cut ourselves off from the mainland.” If she closes her eyes, Dacey can almost transport herself back to the last time she’d stood here, almost a year ago with the sun on her face and an innocence she hadn’t been aware of before she lost it.

Scanning the crowd for him intently, she yelps softly in surprise when Mam whispers in her ear. “Bartie’s in the barn. If you’re looking for him.” With Mam’s wink and gentle shove of encouragement , Dacey breaks off from the group, only walking a few strides before she can’t hold herself back anymore. She sprints across the field that separates the house from the barn, and soon Dacey’s breathless and scrambling clumsily to push open the large door, the last thing keeping her from Bartie. Finally shoving it open, she finds him hunched over the engine of a long dead tractor and she can’t breathe as he looks up at her in that intense, soul searching way of his.

They’re frozen for a moment, and she struggles to pull air into her lungs as she takes in the sight of him. He’s her everything, what she’s spent months fighting to get back to and Dacey sobs once before throwing herself towards him. Bartie’s arms wrap around her and somehow she’s managed to cross the room to him without being aware of any real motion. Their teeth click together with the force of the kiss, hard and uncompromising and it’s the imperfection of it that lets her know this is real, that the man in her arms isn’t a dream and Dacey finally made it back to him.

Bartie doesn’t say anything as he drags her back towards his tiny work table, lifting her on it with a strength his thin frame hides. Dacey’s glad he’s not said anything, speaking to her only with the need and intensity she finds in his kisses and touches. If he said anything to her, Dacey’s afraid she’ll lose it completely, and she’s torn between wanting his cock inside of her now and wanting to sob in his arms for hours. Her hands skim over his grease-stained wifebeater and Bartie’s responding growl in her ear is all she needs to make her choice, that Dacey wants him here and now and damn the consequences.

Fumbling with the button on his jeans, his hands seem to be burning against her cold skin, warming her, and melting away where she’s been forced to freeze away her emotions. Her jeans stick and scrape as he pulls them off, Dacey’s hips rising of their own accord to help him and still she’s not mastered the fucking button on his. His lips are doing such a good job of finding all the places that make her moan and fumble, and Dacey has to force herself to pull away from Bartie with a soft whine. Finally metal slips through denim and Dacey’s pulled him to her before they even hear the sound of cotton hitting the floor.

A large hand twines in her hair, yanking Dacey’s lips to meet Bartie’s, his teeth nipping harshly at her as their hips grind together. Then he freezes against her, staring at Dacey with the oddest look when she opens her eyes. “Yer cryin’, Dace” It’s the first thing he’s said to her, and Dacey finally realizes that she in fact is crying, steady tears slipping down her face and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s happy or finally letting herself feel again. Gently stroking his cheek, Dacey pulls him into a softer kiss, her hand slipping around to the back of his neck to hold him there. “Just shut up, Galbart.”

She can feel his hesitance, how Bartie is unsure whether to continue on or to just hold her, and Dacey wraps her legs around his waist to make it clear. Emotions later, the tears and the soft words she knows to expect of him can come later. Right now she just wants to feel alive, to feel him inside of her and in her arms again. Finally responding to her kiss, Bartie’s arms wrap around her waist, holding Dacey tight against him. She can barely breathe from how tight they are but Dacey presses closer, the need inside of her making her frantic for his touch.

Her hands can’t keep still, but his are calm and purposeful as they move over her skin, long calming strokes that are almost frustratingly arousing. A soft whine escapes her throat, and when Bartie laughs softly at the noise, it’s almost like before, when her biggest fear was that somehow their wedding would be awful and horrid or that she’d fail her exams and it feels so good that she can’t believe this is real anymore. “I need you... oh fookin’ hell, Galbart.”

Bless him, it’s all he needs to start pawing at her with the same frantic energy, a hand squeezing her breast before rushing down to tug her legs open further. Dacey shoves his boxers down and somehow he’s managed to pull off her panties without tearing them as he often does and finally, finally they’re pressed together without clothes in between them. Without pause, he’s sinking into her all the way before his hips shudder to a stop and Bartie freezes, breathing against her skin in a strangled attempt at self control.

Dacey’s achingly full, and her hands claw at him, holding him close and deep inside of her. His lips move across her face, and Dacey can feel him tremble with how hard he’s holding himself back, waiting for her permission to let go and just fuck into her. Brushing her lips over his ear, Dacey pauses for a moment, trying to memorize the press of him inside of her, how Bartie’s shaking in her arms with need and his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips. It’s a perfect moment, one to cherish and hold on to because the days will only get darker from now on and Dacey’ll be damned if she loses this after everything.

“Now.” The word sets something loose in Bartie, who pulls out and shoves into her with such a force it sets the drawers of the table rattling and Dacey’s forced to cling to him to keep from slamming her head back into the wall. It’s wild and rough and Dacey’s barely aware that she’s shouting out each time their hips meet. He’s pressing deeper and deeper and she can feel him snarling against her throat. Everything is so fucking perfect and this time when she feels the tears run down her face, Dacey knows it’s from happiness, from her soul being reunited with the pieces of it that have always been Bartie’s, from the very first moment they met.

His hand slips between them, and somehow all she needs is his roughened fingers brushing over her clit a few times before her cunt clenches tightly around him and Dacey cums. She feels her scream scrape out of her throat more than hears it, and Bartie slams against her a few more times before choking out a moan that might have been her name. His arms wrap around her, and somehow he stays standing, holding Dacey up as well as they struggle to catch their breath in the aftermath.

As Dacey comes back to herself, she buries her face in Bartie’s neck, tasting sweat on his neck as she absentmindedly leaves soft kisses all over. He’s shaking against her, and it takes her a moment to realize Bartie’s laughing softly. Leaning back with a lazy smile, Dacey notices the shimmer of tears on his face even as Bartie’s face lights up with that giant smile she can see even with her eyes closed. “Thought I’d lost ye. I thought I’d lost ye but yer here...” He surges forward to kiss her again, and Dacey wraps her arms around him tightly. Running her hands up into his thick hair, she returns the kiss with equal passion and fervor, assuring him she’s real as he proves the same to her.

“I love ye, Galbart Glover. Did’ye think I’d let fookin’ zombies keep me away from yeh?” Nipping at his bottom lip playfully, Dacey nuzzles against him gently, their noses brushing against each other in a way that makes Dacey shiver again with need. “Yer an idiot, Galbart.” Laughing loudly, he lifts her with a grin, slipping out of her as he carries Dacey back to the small office in the back of the barn. There’s a cot there, and more importantly a door that locks, and Dacey resigns herself to not seeing the rest of her family for several hours at least.

“I fookin’ love ye too, Dacey Mormont, yeh crazy she-bear.”


End file.
